


一个男人走进酒吧

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Post-Canon, idk how to tag this
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 俺不知道该怎么打这个tag……?good old-fashioned一方变人梗。看这个题目应该就能知道俺是来搞笑的(迫真)
Kudos: 5





	一个男人走进酒吧

哈莱姆在下雨。

他推开门，虚浮的浅色金发沉甸甸地滴着水。这场雨下得很及时。假如他知道的多一些——仅仅是稍微多一些，他就会知道，没有人会来这种地方躲雨。但他走到这扇门前的时候刚好下起了雨。也许他从一开始就不应该走到这扇门前。但他来了，天空开始落雨。每场雨都会带来些幸运和不幸。假如他知道的多一些，仅仅是稍微多一些，他就会像任何一个生活在天空下的人一样知道这个事实。门在他的身后关上，雨的事实被封存在一层水泥和隔音材料对面，封存在暧昧的灯光和音乐的另一边，像一座埋在火山灰下的城市。在门再次打开之前，这场雨永远都不会停下来。

他走向吧台，点了啤酒。酒保把杯子从吧台对面推过来，在深色的桌面上留下一道浅显的水渍。

“今天不太顺，唔？”

他该走了。付钱——然后离开。他应该点头，这个对话不会进行下去。别说话。他对自己说。别说话。付钱——然后离开。回到雨里去。

他摘下围巾，从鼻腔里叹了口气，算是回答。

“我记得你。”酒保说。

雨总是下得很及时。他低下头，手指攥进格纹面料的深处，感到腹腔内部有什么东西绞成了一团。一场雨的时间里足够发生很多事情。事实上，也许有些太多了。

“周三你来了，上个周六你也来了。我记人很有一手。”酒保说，微笑几乎让他窒息。“你第一次来的时候什么都没点，一直盯着这边看。很难不注意到你——英国人?”

“算是吧。”他低声说，不知道该怎么回答。

“我还从来没去过英国。听说你们那儿不错，天天喝茶，像我的芮内姑妈。”酒保兴致勃勃地说，“就是老下雨，这倒有点儿坏——什么风把你吹到这儿啦？”

他望着杯沿的泡沫，沉默了一会儿。

“找个人。”他说，声音有些嘶哑。酒保直直地盯着他。

“哦，天。你不是条子吧？”他说。

“什么？”

“条子。看来你们那儿不这么说。”酒保很认真地说，然后摇着头笑出了声，鼻梁上皱起了几道挺可爱的细纹。“你不像。”他说，终于再一次放松下来。“说真的，老兄。你来干什么啦？”

老兄。他想。这倒是个新词。“只是。”他很用力地呼了口气，双手在桌面下面不自觉地握在一起，握得指节有些泛白，“找个人。”

“好吧。”酒保耸耸肩，把擦干净的杯子放回柜台下面，“找到了吗?”

“算是吧。”他逼着自己把杯子里的液体含在嘴里，咽下去。他不常喝这玩意儿，廉价酒精粘腻、酸涩的味道让他想要咳嗽。稀薄的泡沫沾在他的上唇上，爆开的时候有些冰凉的刺痒。他该走了。他已经没有呆在这里的理由了。付钱——然后离开。“稍等一下。”他说，有些笨拙地摸着口袋。酒保耸耸肩，朝他做了个安抚的手势。

“银行卡，支票，Apple Pay，我们都收。”他说，“不用急。”

“付现金。”他摇摇头，从口袋深处掏出一把硬币，在吧台上聚成闪闪发亮的一小堆。

“怪模怪样的。”酒保好奇地指着一枚显然有些年头的、铸着头像的银币，“这也是你们那儿的钱吗？”

他翻找硬币的手停下了。

“你不该在这儿。”他说，大声地说了出来。

“你说得对，老兄。我不该在这儿。”酒保没有注意到他的神情，自顾自地咧开嘴笑了，“我应该高中毕业，去上大学，别再让我妈妈伤心。我书念得不坏。”

老兄。他想。他从来没有这么叫过我。

“我知道，我知道。我总是让人伤心，总是在做错事。那个犹太拉比，校长，他说我一定会下地狱。”酒保心不在焉地挥着手，轻轻地叹了口气。“我跟他说操你的。我知道上帝爱我，说真的，老兄。很多人都不信，但我每次去教堂都能感觉到。上帝会宽恕人，我知道。”

“你去教堂?”他小心翼翼地说，似乎害怕这个字眼会灼伤对方。

“每个礼拜。”

“你都——祈祷些什么?”

“赚点儿干净钱，等我妈妈死了就离开这里。我没有案底。”酒保轻轻地擦着台面，擦得一丝不苟，好像在描述一个再平常不过的事实，“她的肝坏了，好不起来了。我们没钱。只能想办法让她尽量好过一些。”他平静地耸耸肩，把抹布扔进水池。“不会很久了。”

他不一样了。他对自己说。

他第一次见到他是在白天。一个星期之前他在街上碰到他。戴着墨镜，卫衣是绿色的，上面印着一些尖锐的几何图形，有些旧，但是很干净。帽子在下颌边拉紧，看上去像任何一个可能路过的年轻人，几乎还是个孩子。他很难想象出对方不穿黑衣服时的样子。但他一眼就认出来那是他。他永远都不会认错他。

而现在是晚上，那副墨镜被放在一边。他盯着酒保的瞳孔——像爬行动物一样的琥珀色，几乎是金色，熟悉得让他眩晕。

“不太常见，不是吗？”酒保注意到他的目光，微笑着朝他眨了眨眼，“我妈妈。她是苏格兰人，至少有一大半是。还以为我会和她一样有一头红头发。”

他不一样了。他又对自己说了一遍，忽然感到身体深处有什么地方正在一跳一跳地刺痛。他不一样了。

可他又和他记忆里的那个恶魔几乎一模一样。

他不知道这是谁的——仁慈。敌基督，或者，祂。这从来都不重要。他想。重要的是他的朋友现在好好地站在这儿，没有被圣水化成一滩翻滚的泥浆。他的朋友还活着。

他花了六千年去了解这个事实：他有个朋友。这个事实在他的朋友死去的那一刻终于完整地展露在他的面前——太晚了。而现在他找到了他，他还活着。他知道自己应该做什么，也知道自己不应该这么做。上面不会高兴的，也许要写上很多报告，甚至更糟。但是管他的。他浪费了整整六千年，至少他得做对一次。

“老兄。”他说，试图让自己的口腔熟悉这个词，“嘿，老兄。”

酒保停下手里的活计，那双金色的眼睛抬起来，像黑暗深处闪过一道火花。

“我找的那个朋友。他死了。”他说。

“哦。”酒保愣住了，显然有些不知所措。“我很抱歉，老兄，真的。”

“听着。”他说，从口袋深处掏出一卷钱，厚厚的一卷。但愿这些钱是对的，他几乎哀求地想，至少不要给他带来任何麻烦。“做点儿让你自己高兴的事儿。别带着一身枪眼死在哪个巷子里，别浪费这次机会。”他把钱放在桌面的阴影里，“别问问题。就当是帮我一个忙。”

他想握住酒保的手，把钞票塞到他的手里，告诉他自己很抱歉。他可以说上很久，说上六千年——他有六千年的话还没有说，多蠢啊。可是他不能。

他忽然很希望自己知道那个叫“银行卡”的东西是怎么运作的。这样事情大概会简单很多。

他不能。他对自己说。他不能。

他逼迫自己直视酒保的眼睛，不再费心掩饰任何的恳求——最后一次了，他想，我没有那么软弱。再让我看看那双眼睛吧 

“你不该在这儿。”他说，在酒保来得及说出任何话之前，希望自己的声音比自己听到的更有说服力。“收下吧，就当是帮我的朋友一个忙。”

酒保张着嘴，盯着他的脸，盯着他米色外套的领口，盯了很久，像在看一个天使。

“留个号码吧。推特，脸书。如果你在意隐私的话，Skype也行。”他终于说，说得有些磕绊，“老兄，你不能告诉我你没有手机。我知道你们英国人比较老派，但这年头连流浪汉都该有个手机。”

“我没有。”他轻声说，很庆幸自己说的是实话。

“至少告诉我你的名字吧，先生。”酒保说。

先生。这也是个新词。他想，设法从身体深处的某个角落挤出了一个微笑。不太像样，但大概的确是个微笑。

“哈斯塔。”他说，“就叫我哈斯塔吧。”

“真怪，我好像之前就认得你。”酒保挑了挑眉毛，有点儿局促地用指尖轻轻叩着桌面，“我的名字也挺怪——利古尔。我猜你还会再来。”他说，语气有些急切:“我还会再见到你的，对吗?”

哈斯塔没有说话。

“但愿不会。”他最终说，忽然感到身体深处涌上了一阵前所未有的疲倦。

他没有看到那扇门在他的身后关上。他也没有听到酒保第一次叫出他的名字。他使劲地闭上眼，用尽全部的力气逃离那个地方，逃离那扇门——逃离他。

他有个生活，白痴。他还有第二次机会。别再把一切都搞砸了。他对自己说。他不像你，别毁了他。他和你不一样。

他和你不一样。

他快步走着，几乎绊倒在街上的积水里。对街教堂的十字在天穹晦暗的边缘远远地望着他，和过去的数十个世纪一样静默无声。

哈斯塔在十字路口停下，死死地盯着那个模糊的影子，几乎想要大笑。

“真有你的。”他大声说。滚热的雨水顺着脸颊流进了他咧开的嘴里。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想对地狱公爵组进行一下人(?)道主义关怀所以飞速摸鱼。顺便玩了一下欺诈写作(不过很不成功XD)。不知道为什么就是觉得应该把背景设在纽约，选哈莱姆纯粹因为俺曾经是个ham脑残粉x  
> 写完之后发现自己好像又开始迫害蛆叔。对不起蛆叔俺很爱您真的。  
> 以及。俺真的真的真的觉得这是个HE。


End file.
